Green Cat
by HiddenEye
Summary: "You slick son of a bitch." Adrien muttered in wonder. "Dude, you're going to drill holes onto Nath if you keep giving him that look."


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respectful owners.

A/N: Hmmmm Adrien being jealous hmmmm

Cat son has no chill no matter how many times he tells himself to chill

* * *

Adrien first noticed it one day after school.

He was walking out of the locker room after a brief call from Mr. D'argencourt saying that he would come to practice slightly later than usual, where a family problem came up and he would come to school after that as soon as possible. Adrien had his mask in his arm when he saw Marinette walking out of the library, a smile on her face as she started to walk down the stairs, holding her books to her chest.

He felt the corner of lips twitched, and was about to greet her when Nino came out behind her, laughing loudly at something she said that caused the girl to roll her eyes at him, before slapping his shoulder playfully as her bespectacled friend walked down beside her.

Faltering in his steps, Adrien's half raised hand was brought down slowly as his two friends started to walk past him, feeling slightly dejected that they didn't seem to notice him there.

Until, Marinette's bright blue eyes flickered to him, where a small blush bloomed across her cheeks as she gave him a toothy grin, waving slightly at him. Nino noticed her actions and turned towards Adrien, his look brightened as well. "Hey, man!"

Adrien waved at them, giving them a smile as they passed by. "Hey guys, just finished studying?"

"Yeah, Mari here helped me with my history," Nino told him enthusiastically as he draped an arm across her shoulders, and for some odd reason Adrien felt something prickled in his chest that he squashed down immediately, where he saw the way she rolled her eyes again as she poked Nino's side.

"That's because you're too lazy to read," She chastised him playfully, causing Nino to withdraw the arm and spread his hand over his heart in mock hurt.

Somehow, Adrien couldn't explain why he felt some relief in that.

"You wound me, Mari," Nino clicked his tongue, shaking his head in mock disappointment. "I _do_ read, but I don't _reread_ , there's a difference."

"Yeah, sure."

"Anyway," Nino gave Adrien a two finger salute with a wink. "I'll see you later, man, good luck on fencing."

Marinette gave him another small wave and bright smile. "B-bye, Adrien."

He automatically gave one of his own, feeling his heart lift at the sight. "See you later, Marinette, Nino."

With that, the two friends left, not before Nino flashing her a smirk and a waggle of eyebrows that caused her to scoff, her face still flushed pink as they descended down the stairs, disappearing from his sight.

Adrien shook his head, pushing away the miffed feeling he felt at how close his friends were. Sure, they were old friends and they particularly knew each other ever since they were younger, long before he made an appearance to them a couple of years ago and joined in this one small group of people he adored. Somehow, that didn't explain the way how he felt something being pressed on his chest when he how touchy they were being.

It doesn't help the fact that he had the knowledge of Nino's past crush on Marinette around that time, and Adrien was playing wingman to get them together while hiding in the bushes.

Not that _he_ had a crush on her or anything after being exposed to her natural leader skills when people asked her for some advice and when he saw the fire that licked in her eyes when she was about to set things straight, the way she absolutely _glowed_ when she laughed _PSSH_ totally not true at all.

"Ladybug," He muttered, leaning against a wall. "You like Ladybug."

* * *

Marinette was Ladybug.

And he was losing his mind.

They found each other's identity around a few weeks ago on _accident_ (he could still feel the way she was squashed against him when they were stuck in that closet and the way her lips were moving against his as her fingers were buried in his hair when he brought her _closer closer_ and suddenly there was a flash of green and pink), and now, they were finally able to talk to each other properly after a few days of awkwardness and uncertainty.

And maybe they had their nightly visits in each other's room while stealing some smooches here and there.

So, he had the right to feel some sort agitation when he saw his lady interacting with another man.

Which was ridiculous because he was a cool and collected teenage boy and he was not about to flip just because another male species, who happened to be their friend, decided to be friendly with her.

Except that this particular male was Nathanaël and the _whole_ school knew how he had a crush on Marinette for a while, even Marinette herself.

And from where Adrien was sitting under a tree with Alya and Nino waiting for Marinette's arrival, he was particularly glaring at the red head as Nathanaël and Marinette were standing side to side, arms brushing against each other that Adrien felt something nasty shot inside him, where they were talking about some of their drawings enthusiastically.

Adrien, of course, was male, so he knew when another male was flirting with his not-so-girlfriend when he _saw_ it no matter how subtle it was because he could see it _god dammit_.

He and Marinette didn't made it public that they were into each other, so it wasn't Nathanaël's fault if he thought she was single (and she _was_ , at least, to the public eye) since he didn't know.

Doesn't mean he doesn't get the stink eye from their favourite model.

But then, when she gave the red haired a full blown smile after their little debate of choosing the right colour and changing some things of some sketch that in the heat of the moment, Nathanaël gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"You slick son of a bitch." Adrien muttered in wonder.

"Dude, you're going to drill holes onto Nath if you keep giving him that look."

He glanced at Nino, who gave a knowing smirk at him. "I didn't know you were into Mari," He wiggled his eyebrows. "Maybe I could wingman you with her."

 _That won't be necessary_. "No."

"What?" Alya's head shot up from her screen phone, shooting Adrien a scrutinising look. "You're trying to _hook_ up with my best friend?"

Adrien hummed thoughtfully, extinguishing the fire in his chest as he leaned back on the tree, crossing his arms behind his head. "If there's anything I'll need help with, I'll go to you two first," He gave them a sly wink. "Don't worry about it."

She wagged a finger towards him warningly. "If you two are hiding something from me, I will hunt you down and tie you guys on a tree as I force you to answer my questions."

Nino laughed. "And I'll film the whole thing."

"Thank you, Nino."

"Guys, guys," Adrien raised his hands as he stole a glance towards Marinette, where she was trying to calm down a flustered Nathanaël as he kept apologising to her, smiling reassuringly with her cheeks dusted bright pink. Adrien resisted himself from bristling in annoyance. "I'd tell you if anything happens."

"You better," Alya sniffed. "Keep my warning in mind, young padawan."

"Yes, master."

Then, Marinette plopped down beside him, where he almost purred in happiness as she brushed her bangs away, flashing them all an innocent smile. "So, what did I miss?"

Discreetly, Adrien grazed a thumb across her knuckles. "Oh, nothing much," He saw the way Nathanaël was glancing at their way, and scooted closer to her and gave her his most charming smile. "Just talking."

* * *

Okay, this was the last straw.

His friends being all nice on Marinette? Giving her friendly teases and pecks on the cheeks? Sure sure, he could still keep his cool because they all were friends and like _hell_ was he going to risk something as precious as that just because of his petty irritation he couldn't keep in check.

But another pretty boy who was also a model such as himself attempting to kiss her full on the lips?

Oh, _no_.

The akuma was around their age, with dark hair and violet eyes and Adrien knew him because they used to work with each other one day for his father's line. His name was Erik, and currently, he was using his long and snake-like sleeves to wrap Adrien's girlfriend around her arms and waist as she was about to get smooched with those glossy lips from his last photoshoot.

That wouldn't do at all.

With a pounce and a snarl, Chat Noir crashed into the akuma that caused the both of them to roll onto the ground, where Chat snatched the chain necklace around his neck, causing the black butterfly to flutter upwards.

Once the city was saved and cleansed, Chat scooped his lady just when the crowd was about to hound them and flew across town, making their way towards his house as he jumped into his opened window.

She was breathing heavily from the exhilaration as she stared at him with wide eyes, and he smirked down at her. "What was that for?" She breathed, and he walked towards his bed, ignoring the beeping of their miraculous.

"He was going to _kiss_ you," He grumbled, falling on the bed that he brought her down with him, causing her to let out a yelp while pulling her closer as he buried his face into her neck. "I had to make sure you weren't scarred."

She giggled, running her fingers through his hair that he let out a rumble of purrs. "Silly kitty, are you jealous?"

He gave her a deadpanned look through the sound of beeping. "Yes."

Humming, she cupped his face as she look at him directly in the eye, a smile stretched across her face. "Good to hear that."

He scoffed lightly, nuzzling her cheek as he tightened his hold on her. "Give me some credit, I'm not gonna let those beasts sink their claws on you, you're _purr_ -recious to me," With a devilish grin, he flipped them over so that he was bend over her, liking the way how she was gazing up at him. He ignored his ring again. "It's almost insulting to think you have no faith in me, My Lady."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, rising up to brush her lips against his chin. "Of course I have faith in you, kitty. But can't have people see that you're going to explode from possessiveness now, can we?"

He let his tail wrap around her leg, nudging her down to the mattress again as he grazed a kiss on her cheek. "True, but that doesn't mean I can't _try_ to carry you away again."

There was a last beep before Plagg and Tikki flew out of the miraculouses, racing to the desk where cheese and cookies were waiting for them.

Marinette snorted. "The reporters are probably having a fit. This is like, what, the third time?"

"Fourth." Adrien mumbled from where he pressed a kiss underneath her jaw.

Rolling her eyes, she tilted her head as she let her fingers ran across his shoulders. "Sooner or later, they're going to suspect something if you keep doing this. Alya was rolling over the first time you stole me away from the pres."

"Let them, I'm getting sick of people trying to hit on you when I'm just _there_."

She leaned back to raise an eyebrow, ignoring the small whine he let out. " _People?_ "

He huffed. "Never mind."

She shook her head, the corner of her lips stretched into a smile as she kissed him softly. "Silly kitty."

He hummed in delight, deepening the kiss as she pulled him closer.

" _My_ Lady."


End file.
